u_i_o_tfandomcom-20200213-history
United American Commonwealth
The United American Commonwealth ''known as UAC, or America'' is the official successor of the former United States of America after the Third World War. After the devastation that has occured on the continental East Coast of North America, the UAC capital still remains to be Washington D.C. Despite the sporadic Soviet nuclear bombardment, Washington D.C was defended enough to prevent a catastrophic destruction of the capital city. The government went under a major societal reformation, after the near-destruction of all forms of governance on all 7 continents of the world, but still keeps to the old world values of the original Constitution of the United States. History After the near-extinction of Earth's continental governments and the massive destruction of most infrastructures and cities within the world's numerous nations, the United States, with their relatively intact formation of government and infrastructure, reformed the entirety of their territorial and national formations. Most, of not all of the House of Representatives, Senate, and Supreme Court, survived the initial nuclear bombardment, after being evacuated to underground bunkers within the North American Midwest. The governments and militaries of Canada and Mexico were in complete turmoil, while the massive expanse of the United States military kept their numbers well intact, as much of the nation's military was focused upon halting or pushing against the People's Republic of China and the Warsaw Pact. The National Guard of each representing state within the House of Representatives were quick to maintain order within most towns and cities that have survived the nuclear bombardment. With the expansive agricultural potential of the United States mainland, humanitarian aid was kept at an all-time high, and any forms of rebellious militias seeking to cede from the Union were quickly disposed of. Much of the outskirts of New York City were quick to be rebuilt, and cities that were conventionally bombed saw their share of reconstruction. The military, which includes the Navy, Air Force, and Army were quick to reorganize, reestablishing communications with lost garrisons and entire armies in much of the Pacific. Europe was completely lost to the arising Unified Imperium of Terra, which saw countless casualties on both sides. Europe quickly fell to the control of the Imperium, and the newly found United American Commonwealth found itself in an ideological and multi-front war, of which worsened with the discovery of a reorganized People's Republic of China, the Coalition of Asiatic Nations. Not only have the UAC found itself in another savage war with it's Communist rival, but in another with it's autocratic and religious-banded newly found opponents in Europe. Current Military History Much of the United States Armed Forces were intact, after their surprising survival from the devastation that was brought upon the mainland by atomic fire. The Navy retained its global dominance, quickly disposing of what remained of the Soviet and Chinese Pacific fleets after the initial confusion brought upon the nuclear devastation of the Third World War. Total naval dominance was in the hands of the USN, and the air reigned into the control of the USAF, albeit outmatched technologically by the Unified Imperium of Terra. Southeast Asia was in the process of recapture, much larger than what was seen during the Pacific Theatre of World War Two. Japan, although conventionally devastated, saw itself still under American control, while the Coalition was thoroughly beaten back into the Sea of Japan. Korea itself was almost entirely recaptured, and landing operations were already in play after the decisive victory over Taiwan, finally nailing American dominance in the South China Sea. Hong Kong saw the most savage of fighting in the objective of landing American troops onto the mainland of Asia. Much of the East Coast of China was captured, Shanghai sharing the same situation as Hong Kong. With the sudden intervention of Imperial forces in Asia, the United American Commonwealth have taken further measures into ensuring that a Pacific victory will not be compromised. American Citizenship The Commonwealth keeps core beliefs that it's older nation, The United States, once had. Though it's government has recovered, it has been put in that citizenship is one of the upmost important echelon. Citizens of the Commonwealth do like that they are put first before many things, but they also speculate what will come with the changing world and new government.